<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Love by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968030">Electric Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue'>elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Ft my bad taste in tik tok trends, Multi, Song Lyrics, based on Electric love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimmer seizes an opportunity in the worst (and best) way.</p><p>aka tiktok trend kisses</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I debated posting this because I'm exposing my tiktok obsession but also I crave validation always and this was pretty cute if i do say so myself xD I hope you like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's about time honestly. at least that's what adora thinks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“God, could Adora take any longer?” Catra groaned, sinking further into her seat, her head falling to the side close to Glimmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer paid her no mind and continued tapping her fingers on the top of the steering wheel, bopping her head steadily along to the radio. They were sitting in the parking lot of the university gymnasium. Adora was supposed to be out of practice nearly thirty minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra made a sour face that Glimmer did not miss as the brunette sat up again, leaning against the car door, clearly annoyed her invasion of Gllimmer’s space hadn’t resulted in what she wanted. Glimmer watched her carefully. Whatever it was that she wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She probably just got held up,” replied Glimmer, moving to fiddle with the radio dial. “You know how she is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra crossed her arms with a scowl but Glimmer could see the softness in her mismatched eyes as she spoke, “All too well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer finally landed on a channel when a familiar song started pouring from the speakers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s sweet like candy in my veins. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she had an idea. And stars, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> and yet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra seemed to have occupied herself staring out the window. Glimmer grinned, her heart pounding. She grabbed her phone and pulled up her camera app.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make my heart beat like the rain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nearly had a heart attack when the app crashed. Catra still wasn’t paying attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rushing through me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She propped her phone up with its stand and quickly turned the radio up. This caught Catra’s attention. Glimmer thought her heart was going to explode from the adrenaline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what the-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, you should-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t let you go now that I got it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not filming one of your stupid-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And all I need is to be-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just listen!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>struck-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra looked confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>By-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer didn’t leave her another second of confusion. She pulled her forward with a fistful of the front of her shirt and connected their lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Electric Love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stars burst behind Glimmer’s eyes and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Catra melted into the kiss and Glimmer had never felt quite like this. It felt well… electric. Glimmer kicked herself for the bad joke before melting further as Catra grinned into the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled apart breathlessly just as the song ended and a new, crappy radio song they’d heard a million times started playing. Glimmer reached over and turned it down without looking away from Catra. Her finger still entangled in the brunette’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sparkles, what the fuck was-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s eyes widened. Glimmer smirked. She dropped Catra’s shirt and reached over to her phone. She hit stop on the recording and grinned. Catra flushed as she realized that the entire exchange had been caught on film.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer looked at Catra again. “Oh don’t pout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer cut her off with another kiss. Catra relaxed into it even faster than the first time. Glimmer smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the end of the parking lot, Adora quietly cheered to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>About time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She jogged over to the car and slid into the back seat. The pair had flushed deep crimson as soon as the car door opened and were now both awkwardly looking at Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora grinned. “What?” She leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Glimmer’s cheek and then kissed Catra’s nose. “Are we going? I’m starving. Can we get McDonald’s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two just glanced between each other and Adora before nodding and turning back to the front. The car ride was silent, but Adora noticed keenly how their fingers entangled on the center console.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora leaned back into her seat with a satisfied smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, you’re electric. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wedding Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>same song, slightly different trend</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't expect to be writing another one of these, but tiktok has ruined me so here we are. Needed some glimmadora kisses.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Glimmer, what are we-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer flung a hand up, holding her palm out flat to Adora. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just-</span>
  </em>
  <span> gimme one more second.” Her finger pressed the volume up on her phone as she set the five-second timer and precariously leaned her phone against the stack of books on the top shelf above her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora was still staring at her with wide, confused eyes, the softest hint of amusement pulling at her lips. “Can’t you just tell me what we’re doing?” she exasperated. “You know how well the last time you surprised me with one of these videos went…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer giggled, turning back to Adora. “I promise this one is much better.” The wary look the blonde had was really cute. She could hear the timer ticking behind her before music poured out of her phone speaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drowning. You make my heart beat like the rain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recognition flashed across Adora’s face followed by another moment of confusion. She knew the song from the video Glimmer had shown her. And the week both of them pretended they didn’t have it on repeat. “Wait-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Surround me. Hold me deep beneath your weight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer hurried over to her, grabbed both her hands and flashed her a dazzling smile. “Just listen for a second, okay? Trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded, relaxing into Glimmer’s touch. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And every night my mind is running around her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the beat drops,” Glimmer started, squeezing Adora’s hands in hers, “you know when—just like the video of me and Catra. When that happens-” she paused, cheeks flushing as she thought over the plan again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook the shy feeling off when Adora nudged her, smiling softly. “Yeah, Glim?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thunder's getting louder and louder and louder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer bit her lip. “You have to kiss me like you would on our wedding day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-our wedding day?” asked Adora’s, her expression somehow growing both softer and more alarmed as each beat passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t let you go now that I got it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Just like if right now were our wedding, how would you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All I need is to be struck-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna get married?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>by-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer laughed, adrenaline pushing the airy sound out of her chest. “Of course! One day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>your-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” replied Adora in an awed whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>electric-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora, just kiss me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>love! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora blinked, a soft look of adoration filling out her features as she gently grabbed Glimmer’s face and pulled her towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, your electric love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss managed to be familiar and unfamiliar in ways Glimmer couldn’t find the words to describe. Her hands found Adora’s face, cupping her jaw gently as she kissed her fiercely. Heart pounding and butterflies flying, she burst into giggles when Adora’s arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her and spinning around slightly, never breaking the kiss even as they both grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They broke apart breathlessly a few moments longer than the room had fallen silent. Adora bit her lip and leaned her head forward against Glimmer’s. Glimmer sighed happily. “Now I’m definitely gonna marry you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora’s cheeks flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me, Sparkles?” a voice called out from the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer turned her gaze to the owner of the voice and smiled warmly. “You too, idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra grinned and held up the take out bags she was holding. “I bet you’ll wanna marry me more after this,” she teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer’s eyes widened with excitement. “Is that Razz’s?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, maybe not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shook her head with a laugh. “That’s cheating, Catra. You’re bribing her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra scoffed and reached a hand out for Adora’s when Glimmer took the takeout bags and put them on her bed. She pulled Adora toward her and down for a quick kiss, smirking the whole time. “I’m bribing you too, dummy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer looked over from the takeout, a spring roll already halfway to her mouth. “Is it working?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora snorted. “Maybe a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Catra replied. “Now come eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer jumped right for Catra when she got closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek happily. “Thanks, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra jumped but just rubbed her cheek sheepishly in response, looking fondly at the other girl. “Where’s my wedding kiss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora and Glimmer shared an amused look. Glimmer smirked. “Guess you’ll have to wait until our wedding.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>